


The Path We've Chosen

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Animal Death, Dismemberment, F/M, Insanity, Murder, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: The road to reuniting our family is long and hard. I know we can do it. We'll bring Tsukas aback, no matter how many lives we need to take.[Trust No One, Side B]
Relationships: Azusa Kuze/Main Character, Azusa Kuze/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

It was a culmination of my worst fears. I was in the Spring of Unicorns, helpless to the horror about to play out in front of me. I was screaming, running towards Azusa and the unicorn, but it was too late. He grabbed the horn and with a sickening cracking sound, broke it off. The unicorn fell the ground, blood pouring out of its skull. Tears stung my eyes and I didn't bother to hold back the tears that came. I just started sobbing right then and there. Azusa turned to me, a demented smile on his face. But once he saw me, that smile faltered.

“Why are you crying?” he demanded. “We're going to bring Tsukasa back. We're going to be okay.” I wanted to believe him so badly, but I couldn't. I just knew I couldn't. After all he horrible things he'd done to me, how could I trust him? He thrust the horn into my hands and started fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. I'd never realized it, but it was loaded with Perams. He pulled a large trunk and let it fall onto the ground with a loud thump. He motioned for me to step back while he unlatched it. I just stood behind him, clutching that horn and crying. Azusa threw the lid back and grabbed something inside, hauling it out and laying it carefully on the ground.

Bile rose in my throat and I vomited all over myself. The body was so decomposed I couldn't make out any features, but I knew enough. I knew it was Tsukasa. Azusa turned back to me, scowling and then once he saw me, a look of disgust on his face.

“Great, I'm going to have to take care of _two_ kids,” he hissed, standing up. He pushed my jacket off and let it fall to the ground. He practically ripped my shirt open and used it to wipe my mouth clean. “You're wasting my time,” he scolded me as he pulled his jacket off and took off his own shirt. He thrust the button down into my hands and threw his jacket back on. “Get dressed. Now.” I was shaking, unable to process what the hell was going on. But somehow, I managed to put his shirt on and button it up. It was so big. Azusa grabbed the horn from me and started reciting some kind of spell. The Nue, now in its true form, hovered over Azusa and Tsukasa. Azusa lifted his arms towards the skies, the glow of the unicorn horn dimming slightly as a blood red light surrounded us. It shone brightly for one moment, then died down.

And then I heard a low, raspy breathing sound.

I looked over Azusa shoulder and saw Tsukasa, but not the corpse Azusa had just taken out of the trunk or the terrifying version the Nue masqueraded as. But a young boy with messy lilac hair and a thin frame. A young boy who looked so frail that I could imagine breaking him with a simply touch. A boy who looked so innocent and had had his whole life stolen from him because of illness. My heart tore itself into pieces.

“Tsukasa?” Azusa asked tentatively, hope in his voice. Tsukasa's eyes snapped open and I recoiled. There was a cloudy film over his eyes. He lunged at Azusa, an inhuman growl coming front his lips. Azusa yelled, falling back on the ground.

“Get away from him!” I tackled Tsukasa, knocking him off of Azusa. Tsukasa.... no. Whatever was in Tsukasa's body snapped it's head to look at me. I scrambled for my wand, but it was too fast. It pounced on me, surprisingly heavy as it pinned me to the ground. It looked feral, lips pulled back like an angry wolf's and saliva dripping from its mouth. It growled at me and I could hear myself screaming. I wormed my leg between us and kicked it off. Tsukasa went flying and hit the ground with a thud, but got up quickly. I glanced at Azusa. He was frozen in place, confusion and heartbreak written on his face.

“I don't understand,” he said, glancing at the Nue. “What is this?!”

“It's your brother,” it said. Tsukasa made another go at us, crawling on all fours. This time, I pulled my wand out.

“O great wind, become a blade! 'Acies Ventos!'” I definitely slurred my words a bit as I cast the spell. Despite my focus, the spell was weak, only pushing Tsukasa back a little bit. I glared at Azusa. “Do something!”

“I can't, it's -”

“IT'S NOT TSUKASA, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”I screamed at him. “Pull yourself together or we're going to die!” Something blindsided me and I fell back onto the ground again. The impact took me by surprise and I let go of my wand. Tsukasa pulled its hand back and started scratching me, nails digging deep into my skin. I screamed, trying to fight it off. But now it learned to push down on me, to immobilize me. All I could do was scream and thrash violently.

_Whack._ There was a gut-wrenching sound and Tsukasa slid off me. Azusa stood over me, a giant rock in hand, tears streaming down his face. He collapsed to the ground, face in his hands and sobbing violently. Tsukasa wasn't moving anymore. I got up and tenderly touched Azusa's shoulder. He stopped crying and paused.

And then he started laughing.

“I left home... I sacrificed everything... I killed so many animals to sacrifice to you... And for what? Just to kill my own brother?” he said in between laughter. I started moving away from him, the pit in my stomach growing. Azusa moved his hands and glared at the Nue. “I trusted you. You told me this would bring Tsukasa back!” He suddenly screamed. Azusa scampered to his feet. He grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up. “This isn't over yet,” he whispered to me. The Nue said nothing, only advancing towards us. Darkness radiated off of it and I was shaking as I raised my wand.


	2. Chapter 2

I bolted up, gasping for air. I looked around at my surroundings. There were the familiar sliding doors, the vase of flowers, mine and Azusa's wedding portrait. I sighed and laid back down on my futon. It was just a flashback. I'm here. I'm safe. I'm okay. We're okay. I glanced over and saw the other side of the futon was empty. Azusa must already be awake. I slowly crawled out from under the covers and slid the door to our hallway open. Beautiful sunlight poured into the room and even from here, I could feel its warmth.

“Azusa?” I called out to him. Nothing. He must be outside. I got up and went into the hallway. Our backyard looked as lush as ever. I thought Gedonelune was beautiful, but getting a distinct spring in Hinomoto was incredible. We didn't have much in our backyard besides a stone oven Azusa built for me for my birthday shortly after we got married and our shed, so nature was free to be on our land. It was a peaceful morning. Suddenly, the door of the shed swung open and Azusa walked out, a huge smile on his face. He was a total mess and I couldn't help but sigh. He really wasn't bothering to be careful during work. By the time I ran to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth, he was already at our veranda.

“Are you okay?” I asked, wiping his face clean of the blood splatter as he slid his shoes off.

“I'm fine. Stop babying me,” he said, but I could tell he liked the attention. He was still smiling. “It's going to happen today.”

“She talked?!” Well, color me surprised

“She did. We have everything we need for the ceremony, but we need to get it ready.” He grabbed my wrist and gently pushed my arm down. “_I_ just need to start preparing for it.” I followed him as we walked down the hallway towards our bedroom.

“Is there anything I can do? Tell me what to do.”

“You already prepped the grave last week. Just start making breakfast. And make some okayu. Tsukasa's stomach probably won't be able to handle much.” I lost count of how many times I'd heard that. But I nodded.

“Got it.” I didn't know how to feel. We'd tried time and time and time again to bring Tsukasa back, but nothing seemed to work. Sure, with our guest it seemed like we had some hope, but I didn't want want Azusa or myself to go through the pain of failing again. I glanced at the unicorn horn hanging on a wall. Its light was fading and it barely glowed anymore. It'd been instrumental in us making sure Tsukasa's body didn't decay, but what if this failed and we ran out of unicorn magic? We couldn't return to Gedonelune. We... No.

I focused on getting breakfast ready. We'd have breakfast as a _family:_ Azusa, myself, and Tsukasa. I just had to believe it would work. I just had to. I tried to keep my mind of making food. I got my bread dough ready and went outside to my stone oven. Azusa said he built it because he missed having bread occasionally, but I know he made it because I missed baking. I made sure to avoid the large hole I'd dug earlier in the week and got the oven ready to use. Even with instant yeast, it'd still take a while to make. Hopefully it'd be done in time for breakfast. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my butt and I screamed, almost through the dough into the air.

“You're so jumpy,” Azusa teased me. I turned to look back at him, pouting. He had a crate of things under one arm, his free hand now on his hip.

“You scared me!” I told him. He shrugged.

“That sounds like a you problem.” He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. “It should only take me a couple of minutes to get this set up.”

“Do we know how long the ritual will take?”

“She said about two hours.”

“Yikes.” I shut the over door and wiped my hands clean on my pants. “At least breakfast will for sure be done by then. Are you sure you don't need help setting up?”

“No, I've got it. She gave very precise instructions. It'll just be easier for me to do it.” He paused. “Well, I guess you could bring Tsukasa out here.”

“I can do that. I'll go get him.” I immediately went back inside and went into Tsukasa's room. He looked so innocent, like he was just sleeping. I pushed the hair out of his face before pulling the covers back. “Don't worry honey, you'll be okay soon,” I told him. I whipped my wand up. “Levis Pullma!” Tsukasa's body floated into the air and I slowly levitated him outside. The pit in my stomach was starting to lessen as hope came in. This had to work. It just _had_ to.


	3. Chapter 3

My skin was covered in sweat and my body ached as we finished pouring our magic into the spell. Even Azusa seemed to be struggling, trembling as he poured his magic into this circle. Lights of all colors were swirling around us and I had to stare straight at the ground so I wouldn't get dizzy. The ritual was seemingly going well, and this was the last step, but I was determined not to give out just yet. There was a bright flash and I shut my eyes instinctively. It subsided and I stopped my part of the spell. I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

“Are you okay?” Azusa asked, voice weak. Sweat was dripping down his face and he was pale.

“I'm fine,” I said, putting on the best smile I could muster. We both glanced to Tsukasa, who laid in the center of the magic circle. He groaned and slowly sat up. I tensed, ready for something to have gone wrong. He opened his eyes, and they were the exact same shade of ocean blue like Azusa's.

“What... Where am I?” he asked. Azusa dived towards the ground to Tsukasa. He was crying and incoherent, embracing his brother so tightly I thought he'd kill him on accident. Tsukasa looked so lost. I couldn't blame him; I'd be confused too if I'd been dead for years and my brother and his partner brought me back after several failed attempts.

“I'm so sorry it took me so long.” Azusa was finally making sense. “I'm so sorry I let you die.”

“You didn't -” Tsukasa tried to say, but Azusa cut him off.

“You must be hungry, right? Or maybe you want a bath? What do you want? ” Tsukasa just looked so confused.

“I... Is she okay?” Tsukasa pointed to our guest. She was bond and gagged, still rolling around trying to get free. Azusa rolled his eyes and helped Tsukasa to his feet.

“She's fine. She gave us the book that helped us help you,” he said with a small smile. There it is, the “don't ask any more questions” smile. I wouldn't call it giving though; we abducted her and had been keeping her in our shed for a couple months now. She was definitely not easy to get information out of. “Let's go start on breakfast.” Azusa glanced over to me. “Take care of our guest and then come help me cook.”

“Okay. Should I use the hatchet or is there a different way I should do this?” I asked.

“Use anything you need to. The hatchet will probably be fine.” Azusa started walking back into our home. As he walked by me, he suddenly leaned forward and kissed my forehead. “I'm counting on you,” he said quietly. Just that small kiss made my heart race and adrenaline shoot through my veins. Or maybe it was the adrenaline from our efforts finally paying off. Tsukasa looked back at me before Azusa dragged him inside, shutting the door I took a deep breath. I was dead tired, but once I was done with this and I had breakfast, I could have a nap.

“Untie me at once, you ugly little girl!” I snapped over to the sound and saw our guest had somehow gotten the gag out of her mouth. Her long, black hair was whipping around wildly as she continued to struggle. “Once I get free and I get my hands on that Philosopher's Stone, you'll be sorry!” She continued screaming at me while I went over to the wood pile and grabbed the hatchet Azusa used to cut our firewood. Being in the mountains and being in hiding, we had to chop our own firewood. I'd only ever chopped it a couple of times, but I knew well enough how to use it. I walked back over to the woman, who looked at me with seething rage. It was the same look she had every day.

“Shut _up,_ Devi,” I demanded.

“I will not take orders from someone who doesn't even contour -” Her insults turned into a scream as I brought the ax down on her leg.

“I said SHUT UP!” I screamed at her. “I'm so sick of your stupid talk about makeup and how powerful you are and how you're going to be beautiful forever! Well guess what? You aren't!” I brought the ax down again on her shoulder and she screamed. It was oddly satisfying. “You're a horrid bitch and you have this coming to you!” Over and over again, I brought the ax down on her body, chopping her into piece. Blood was splattering everywhere and before I knew it, the hatchet and I were covered in blood. Devi was finally silent, her body severed into several bleeding hunks.

The adrenaline in my body was slowly fading away and exhaustion setting in. I dropped the hatchet and started the cleanup process, taking her body parts to the grave Azusa had me dig earlier this month. Thank goodness I listened to him and got it done earlier; I definitely barely had energy and besides, he and Tsukasa were waiting for me.

I kicked Devi's torso into the grave. Covering her body was the easy part. Once it was done, I put the shovel away and went back inside. I'd need to change clothes and wipe myself off before I helped Azusa with breakfast. It wouldn't be sanitary for me to cook while covered in someone else's blood. After all, Azusa and I were going to do everything in our power to make sure Tsukasa got to live a happy, healthy life. And I wasn't about to jeopardize that and throw all of our hard work away.

I slipped into the house and headed towards the bathroom. I heard Azusa call my name and I yelled back to him, telling him where I was going. I turned a corner and he was there, a wet washcloth in hand.

“I guess I didn't need to yell,” I joked. He came over to me and cupped my face in his hands, softly smiling.

“I'm only going to say it once. Thank you for staying with me.' He leaned down and kissed me deeply. When we broke apart, he chuckled. “You're too pretty,” he added as he wiped Devi's blood from my face.

“I'm going to wash up, and then I'll come join you two for breakfast,” I said. He nodded and kissed me one more time.

“Take your time. I'm still working with Tsukasa to regain some motor skills.”

“Okay. I love you, Azusa.”

“I love you too.” He turned on his heel and went back towards our kitchen. I sighed in content. What more could I ask for in life?


End file.
